United Kingdom
The United Kingdom is the 2nd best country in the world, right behind the United States at #1, and followed by Canada at #3, and Australia at #4. Without the United Kingdom, we wouldn't have the United States! Also, the UK is the US's best ally. Just like the US, we need to keep the UK United. History, 2012 B.C. - 1500 B.C. In 2012 B.C., the United Kingdom was part of the Roman Empire. The King of Rome had made a new language that year, and called it Latin. It was the first languages to have the ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ alphabet. It was also the first language to have a 0123456789 numberline, which was introduced in 2011 B.C. Before that, they used I for 1, II for 2, III for 3, IV for 4, V for 5, VI for 6, VII for 7, VIII for 8, and IX for 9. Its really confusing, so its great that the Latin language introduced the simpler 0123456789 numberline. the reason why they changed the numberline is because the Roman Numerals turned into letters, and ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ became icons for communication, so thats why they brought along the 0123456789 numberline. In 1850 B.C., lands broke off from the Roman Empire and made thier own languages based from the Latin language. #Italian - 1850 B.C. #Spanish - 1830 B.C. #Portugese - 1818 B.C. #Romanian - 1805 B.C. #French - 1789 B.C. #English - 1776 B.C. #German - 1759 B.C. #Irish - 1733 B.C. #Scottish - 1717 B.C. #Dutch - 1692 B.C. #Danish - 1680 B.C. #Polish - 1667 B.C. #Welsh - 1633 B.C. And more and more would come. Now, as you can see from the list, English was the 6th in 1776 B.C., which was 3552 years before the United States Independence Day in 1776 A.D. So English was the 6th language broken from Latin. But they made English different from Italian, Spanish, Portugese, Romanian, and French. So they did, and they formed England. Then, the languages that used ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ and 0123456789 broke into categories. The first 5, Italian, Spanish, Portugese, Romanian, and French, were put into the Latin category. German, Dutch, Danish, Polish, Swedish, Norwegian, Finnish, English, Irish, Scottish, and Welsh were put into the Germanic category. All the languages that broke off from Latin were being made until 1500 B.C. Robin Hood, 1160 - 1240 Robinhood was born in 1160 A.D. in London. He worshiped the king, and protected England from thier #1 rival, France. Then, in 1199, the king of England was killed by a Frenchie, and Robinhood has failed. But then, in 1202, Robinhood became the king of England by luck. In 1212, Robinhood declared war on France for killing an English king in 1199. Wales, Scotland, and Ireland were helping England defeat the Frenchies. They won, but France promised to get its revenge. Robin Hood died in 1240, at the age of 80. 100 year war, 1241 - 1341 After Robin Hood died in 1240, the French decided it was safe to invade England. Then, when Robin Hood II became king of England in 1241, he declared another war on France. But when the French brought a lot of warriors, and when the English brought a lot of warriors, it became a long fight. It didnt end until 1341, that's a 100 year war! After that long war, the English had won. England invades India, 1570 - 1588 In 1570, France contacted the Hindus to attack England. so they did, but England fought back. England and India had a war from 1570 to 1588. In 1588, England had won, and they took control over India. Jamestown and Plymouth Rock, 1589 - 1630 In 1589, King Ronald was pleased to see that India was officially part of England. But he couldnt rule India and England at the same time. So he forced Princess Barbara of Wales to marry Prince George of England. And then, King George I had come! King George I made India pay some taxes to England so that India could stay with them. However, if English people wanted goods from India, they paid taxes on them, too! People werent happy with this, and King George I was killed by a Welsh man named Bill in 1593. So King George I was replaced by King Bill! King Bill and Queen Hillary heard from Spain and France that there was land west of Europe and East of Asia. King Bill found out that there was land there that hasn't been claimed by Spain or France. King Bill was killed by Prince George II in 1601 for killing King George I. Then, Price George II became King George II. King George II told some Englishmen to find some land that Spain and France found. So they did. they found modern day Virginia. They named it Jamestown. Then, King George II was killed by a Scottish man named Barack in 1609. Then, there came King Barack. King Barack wanted everyone to all have the same religion. So some people rebelled against that, and moved to somewhere between Jamestown and Quebec. They did, and named the land Plymouth Rock. The first Thanksgiving was held there on November 24, 1624. Claiming Australia, 1631 - 1650 Some Scottish were scared of England in 1631. They thought there must be more places in the world, there must. So, a Scottish man named Richard Dingo moved to India in 1635. Then, a composer from Austria named Fon Krebs moved to India in 1638. Dingo and Krebs met in 1640. They decided to move south and discover. in 1642, they found land! It was flat, and strange. Then, they saw weird looking dogs. Dingo named them after him. Then, in 1646, Krebs decided to name it simular to Austria. He named it Australia. AUSTRalIA, austrALia. Australia became part of Scotland in 1650. America breaks off, 1763 - 1789 In 1763, King George III became King of Great Britain. Great Britain took over Scotland, Australia, Wales, India, England, and America! America hated Great Britain, so the Americans and British went to war in 1775. thanks to George Washington, America won the war in 1789. Now that Great Britain has lost a peice of land, King George III lost a lot of money! Ireland joins, 1825 - 1925 In 1825, Ireland joined Great Britain to form the United Kingdom. Eventually, Ireland would break off in 1925, but Nothern Ireland would remain British. America and Great Britain become allies, 1870 in 1869, when Great Britain was still enemies in 1869. But when King George VII was killed, his wife, Queen Laura XIV worked out a deal with President Ulysses Grant. British people and American people wanted to become allies, so thats why Laura XIV and Grant worked out a deal. Then, in 1870, America and Great Britain had officially became allies. World War I, 1914 - 1918 In 1914, when people from Austria-Hungary invaded Serbia, Russia fought back. Then, Austria-Hungary got Germany for help. Then, Serbia and Russia got France for help. But what about Britain and America? Well, President Woodrow Wilson thought that he should protect Great Britain from getting involved in the war. So he sent guns to Great Britain. When the Germans and Austrian-Hungarians found out about that, they said "Screw Wilson's protection, lets invade Britain!". So they did, and Great Britain joined France, but Russia quit. So did Serbia, and they had to change thier name to Yugoslavia. America still didnt get involved until the Germans told some fat Mexicans to exercize and get thier land back. But the Mexicans just sat back on the couch, and didnt respond. But the Americans did, and they joined Great Britain and France. After that, Germany and Austria-Hungary surrendered in 1918, and they were invaded. World War II, 1925 - 1945 In the 1920's, Germany and Austria-Hungary were part of Great Britain and France.Meanwhille, Joseph Stalin became the dictator of Russia in 1925. He founded the communist party in 1926. People in Russia suffered from Stalin. Plus, its name went from Russia to Soviet Union! Okay, back to Britain and France. People thought that the invasion of Germany and Austria-Hungary would bring peace, but no, it brought civil war. In 1930, a Jewish Austrian man named Adolf Hitler came to power, and kicked the British and French out of Germany, and got back all the German land! He also got back Austria-Hungary, but they were split into 2 countries, to show that Hitler was Austrian, not Hungarian. So Germany, Austria, and Hungary were reunited with land in 1931! So Hitler was actually pretty good, until he decided to get drunk in 1935. When he got drunk, he hated being Jewish. So he made a transition to Satanist, and started killing Jewish people, and sold his sole to Satan. Then, he invaded Poland, France, and Czechoslavakia in 1939. Then, he set up a camp in Poland called Auschwitz, and sent people who werent perfect there, and killed them! Hitler had officially became the worst man on Earth! Then, Great Britain and the United States declared war on Germany in that same year 1939. Italy joined Germany. So it was America and Britain VS Germany and Italy. Meanwhille, Japan was invading China. Because of that, China and Japan went to war. So, it was America and Britain VS Germany and Italy, and there was Japan VS China at the same time? Was it really World War II? Well, in 1940, Germany became allies with Japan, and the Japanese joined Germany and Italy, and they bombed Pearl Harbor! Once that happened, Germany and Italy had it easier, because America turned away from them, and turned toward Japan instead! America and China were fighting Japan, and China joined America and Britain. Meanwhille, Germany invaded the Soviet Union in 1942. Because of that, Stalin decided to fight against Hitler! Russia joined China, America, and Britain. So, it was America, Britain, China, and Soviet Union VS Germany, Italy and Japan in 1942! Now that is what you call World War II ! In 1943, Italy surrendered because they couldnt fight anymore! So they quit the war! But Germany and Japan were still in it! America turned back toward Germany in 1944. America, Britain, and Russia met in Berlin in 1944. They all bombed Berlin, and Hitler and Eva went to commit suicide so that they would get killed by the Americans, British, or Soviets. And because of that, Germany had surrendered in 1945! Britain's and the Soviet Union's jobs were over, but America still had to defeat Japan! China was trying all it can to defeat Japan, until the Americans dropped a bomb on Japan. After that, Japan surrendered, and America had won the war! Poland, Czechoslavakia, and France were also freed from Germany! To make sure Germany didn't rise again, the USA, UK, USSR, and France divided Germany into 4 zones. Yeah, its not so easy to only focus on Britain when you are talking about WWII. World War III, 1949 - 1992 In 1949, Joseph Stalin went invaded every country from East Germany and the Soviet Union! French, British, and American Germany joined together to form West Germany, which had an Economic Miracle, and became one of the richest countries in the world! However, The UK and US got threats from the Soviet Union. The United Kingdom faced fear, but not as much as the Americans, especially since the Americans had controversies with Vietnam, Korea, and China! At that time, British people had to defend themselves from the communists.In 1961, a spy for MI6 named James Bond spied on Russia. The United States and United Kingdom fought and spied on Russia during World War III. Then, German people built the Berlin Wall in mid 1961. It seperated Free West Europe from Communist East Europe. However, the communists could still fly planes. So, World War III was a game of Rock Paper Scissors. the United countries had *Rock, give the secrets about Russia *Paper, surrender to Russia *Scissors, build nuclear bombs Russia has *Rock, build stong bombs *Paper, give secrets about United Kingdom and United States *Scissors, spread communism The United countries threw paper out because Russia would use scissors instead of rock. So the United countries used thier rock. But when Russia found out about the spies, they used their paper to cover rock.They spied back on the United Kingdom and States. But the free narions could still use thier scissors, so they did,and built a nuclear bomb in 1986 to scare the Russians! It actaully kind of worked, and Russia couldnt really use rock. Plus, the Berlin Wall was torn down, and Germany was reunited under West German rule. Plus, the Soviet Union would collapse and become the Russian Federation in 1992. So WWIII was over, and the United States and United Kingdom won! Fall of Communism, 1992 - 1993 The United States and United Kingdom had won World War III in 1971, but Russia was still a threat! But in 1992, Bill Clinton was elected president to end the Persian Gulf War. But before he became president and made peace for the United States, Joseph Stalin III had died, and Russia was free! They changed their flag from a red flag with a sickle and hammar, to a flag with a white stripe on top, blue stripe in the middle, and red stripe on bottom. The flags of the US and UK were red, white, and blue, so it made sence.\ United Kingdom today Today, of course, the United Kingdom is the 2nd best country in the world behind the United States. They are our best ally, and a lot of our stuff is from the UK. London is better than Paris, becuase Paris smells like SHEE-IT! If any American was forced to move to a different country, they would either choose the UK, Canada, or Australia, but I'd say they should choose the UK. Regions *England *Scotland *Wales *Northern Ireland I always wonder why Northern Ireland is in the UK instead of Ireland.